


Subservience

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: KINK: BDSM, KINK: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron has some things to relearn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkKisses/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, BDSM  
>  **Notes:** Yule ficcy for Kon! Happy Yule!

“You are _certain_ you want this?” Perceptor asked once more.

“Yes,” Megatron replied, and lifted his chin for the collar in the sniper’s hands.

He could explain how he wanted to recall what service without humiliation or oppression was. He could try to make Perceptor understand that it wasn’t _just_ a kink, but a real attempt to find that part of him that _wanted_ so desperately to make their world a better place. He could talk until his vocalizer glitched and Perceptor dropped into boredom-induced stasis lock, but none of it would change anything. Megatron wanted this, and on this insane asylum of a ship he was the only one knowledgeable in the art, large enough to handle Megatron, and trustworthy enough not to run about gossiping.

The collar locked with a quiet _snikt_ , and Perceptor turned away, leaving Megatron kneeling in the middle of the floor of his lab.

“I have some work to catch up on,” Perceptor said, sitting, his datapad already in his hand. “I want the counters cleaned, the tables wiped, and an inventory of the chemicals in the upper cupboards. You have until I finish this.”

Megatron blinked, mouth dropping open in disbelief. Cleaning? Chores? He was being given _menial_ -

No, wait, that was _exactly_ the point of this.

Perceptor glanced up from the datapad, and Megatron hurried to his feet. “Yes, sir.” He wouldn’t go so far as to call anyone ‘master’, but he knew the boundaries here. Perceptor returned to his reading, and Megatron began to carefully clear the worktables.

For more than an hour the silence was only broken by the soft _tink_ of glass as Megatron cleaned and arranged Perceptor’s equipment and a light tap of the stylus against the mech’s datapad. Tables and counters, beakers and scales and other various bits and pieces cleaned, Megatron turned to the inventory work. It was simple, almost mindless. Read the label, write the remaining amount down, move on.

“Megatron.”

Megatron’s spark lurched and he fumbled after a bottle of Bisphenol-A. “Yes, sir?” he asked, and turned after carefully placing the bottle back in the cupboard.

“You’ve done well enough for now. Come here.” Perceptor crooked a finger, and Megatron obeyed, though he had to force down the urge to growl and grumble.

‘Well _enough_ ’? Really?

Megatron knelt at Perceptor’s feet and offered his own datapad, though it was ignored and placed aside without a glance. A light touch to his face smoothed away the scowl and drew his attention back to Perceptor.

“You obey and hate it,” Perceptor said, the slightest of smirks lifting one corner of his mouth.

“I’m learning. _Re_ learning.” Megatron cycled his vents and settled into the caresses that were odd for how gentle the touch was.

“Is it so difficult to think of others’ needs?”

“Sometimes.” It hadn’t been that way before though. Megatron could remember himself as he was long before the war. He could remember their world too, but had his rebellion, his war, really changed anything? “I don’t want it to be.”

Another slow, soft stroke flowed down the side of Megatron’s face, and Perceptor shifted, knees spreading out more. “Would you be more comfortable with something else other than cleaning?”

It was certainly more in line with how Megatron thought this was going to go. Extra kinky since they were in the lab, locked though the door was. He moved so his knees were between Perceptor’s feet, and set his hands on silver thighs.

“You must say yes if you are willing.”

“Yes.” Primus, why was his voice rasping like that?

Perceptor grinned and reached down to manually flick open his array cover, the panel retracting near silently. “Show me how much you want to change.”

Megatron shivered, helm tipping forward so he could swipe his tongue over the tip of Perceptor’s spike as it peeped just past the housing rim. _This_ was what he’d been expecting and wanting, though the words echoed again through his mind. No, none of his words meant anything if he didn’t sacrifice something for the change he wanted. Perceptor was clever in many ways, and he had obviously remembered Megatron relaying those words to him. He’d placed his own spin on this submission. The hand on the back of his helm and the spike swelling into his mouth were the reward. A point well made.

Do the right thing, not only as he wished it, but as others desired too.

“Very good,” Perceptor whispered as though he’d heard Megatron’s thoughts.

Megatron purred, his own systems humming desire as a low moan filled the lab and Perceptor’s body went tense.


End file.
